1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sheet item feeders and loaders and more specifically to a novel cut sheet item loader utilizing an over-under, spring biased handling mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Feeding cut sheet items such as stacked sheets of regular or ordinary 81/2.times.11" bond paper requires that the leading edge of the top sheet of the stack be placed close to or physically at the "nip" of the feeding device so that the sheets can be fed automatically in succession without additional handling by the operator. Means must also be provided for causing the stack to move as the stack is depleted due to feeding so that all sheets are fed without overlap, jam or misfeed.
Prior art devices have relied upon jogger-feeder beds on which the paper stack is first placed and thereafter fed or, upon box-like input hoppers having outfeed rollers at one side thereof or, a variety of biasing mechanisms for constantly elevating the sheet stack as the feeding is performed.
Where, as in the present feeding mechanism, sheet items are to be loaded from in front of the base machine and wherein the paper is also replenished from in front, none of the prior art Mechanisms are entirely satisfactory since each has one or more limitations which tend to interfere with the efficient operation of the apparatus or make the handling of the paper inconvenient, time consuming and relatively inefficient.